Optimus Prime vs Lockdown (Weekenders Adventures of I, Robot)
Here's how Optimus Prime fights Lockdown in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. goes after Lockdown, Then Lockdown jumps into the air Lockdown: PRIIIIME!!! fires his rockets and he and Optimus battle Tino: Dang! It's Lockdown! I've got to help him! Sunset Shimmer: Tino, no! You'll die! Ash: I'm coming to! Serena: Ash...no. Ash: I had too, Serena. Optimus is fighting Lockdown alone. And Tino and I have to help him. Serena: NO!! I don't want you to die again! Ash: And I won't die again. I'd promise. Serena: ASH!!! NO!! DON'T!! Dinobots and the Autobots make there way to USR Cross-Hairs: All right, we're gonna hold the line, then block the bridge! the others Serena: Stop the car! Bumblebee: You better listen. Serena: No, you listen. I'm not leaving the one I'd loved! Liliana: Let's turn around. with Optimus and Lockdown gets in position, while Optimus and Lockdown fight. Then magic fires Ash: Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: You see, you should have learned about your past, Tino! And you didn't know the truth about your real self! and Lockdown fight, then sees the group Optimus: TINO! ASH! Starlight Glimmer: Just as you know... you're not really human, Tino. I know the truth about you and I know where you came from. And I know your real name. slides in, then shoots, and kills Starlight Glimmer Tino: Anytime. takes Optimus buy surprise and traps him in a pillar with his sword Lockdown: You saved these humans instead of saving yourself. You bring shame upon us all. fired at Lockdown, then Bumblebee and Serena pulled up Tino: They never listen. Never. transforms Optimus: I gave you an order! and Lockdown fight Tino: his machine Get out of here, now! Ash: Serena You have get away from here! Serena: NO!! I will not let you die again! Tino: Hey, you! Hey! Optimus: Tino, Ash! Get out of here! This is my fight! Lockdown: Bumblebee's foot It's my fight! Bumblebee And you're all gonna die! Ash and Lockdown fight, while Serena hooks up Serena: Go, go! Twilight: Let's go Thomas! Thomas: Come on, come on! Ash and Lockdown continue their fight Thomas: Yeah, killer robot, my butt! falls Thomas: Woo! Ash, and Lockdown fight Thomas: Come on! Serena: up the hook, while Lockdown and Tino fight Optimus: Get away, all of you! Rainbow Dash: Come on Serena you can do it grabs TIno's gun Serena: up the sword Drive! Dash fast as she can Lockdown: You see my face, your life is done! Rainbow Dash: Come on, come on, come on! sword pulls out of Optimus, Optimus grabs it and stabs Lockdown and drives the sword up, slicing him in half Rainbow: Yeah! Tino: YES!!! Optimus: Honor to the end. Star: Guy! Guys! Ash: What is it Star? Star: The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Serena: She's right! Let's see the baby. Tino: There's no time to lose! Let's go! to Galvatron Galvatron: We shall meet again, Prime! For I am reborn... Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes